There are many situations in which it is desirable to have a light-weight, compact rappelling apparatus and methods for its use. For example, despite the best efforts of firefighters and their supervisors to provide training and on-scene coordination, situations can develop in which a firefighter becomes trapped on an upper floor of a building or other structure. It is highly desirable to provide firefighters with a compact, lightweight and reliable apparatus and method for rappelling from the upper level of the involved building or structure to a safer location at a lower level where they can proceed to safety on their own or be aided by other emergency personnel in affecting a safe exit. It is also desirable that such a rappelling apparatus and method include a fail-safe provisions which will automatically lock and hold the firefighters suspended in a rappelling apparatus in the event that the firefighters should be knocked unconscious or become otherwise incapable of safely operating the rappelling apparatus. These apparatuses are sometimes referred to as “bail-out systems.
Depending upon applicable regulations, it is also desirable in some forms of such an emergency rappelling apparatus and method that a nominal decent rate be maintained even if the person suspended by the rappelling apparatus is unconscious. With such an arrangement, it may also be desirable to allow operation of the rappelling apparatus by a conscious person to control the descent rate to a rate faster or slower than the nominal rate for an unconscious person.